It is frequently necessary to set flow control apparatus such as storm chokes, safety valves, plugs, etc. in various conductors forming the production tubing string of a well. Installation of such devices in a well is typically accomplished by a mandrel which is a locking device used to secure the apparatus being installed to a selected lending nipple of the tubing string. A running tool is typically interconnected with the mandrel and lowered into the well bore by means of conventional wireline equipment or by other suitable means. Although the mandrel and running tool are frequently interrelated, the present invention is directed to a particular type of running tool which is easily assembled to a tool setting mandrel and offers various advantages over conventional running tools.
To provide for setting of various well equipment the well conductors are provided with one or more landing nipples which are typically spaced at intervals along the length of the conductor. The running tool must locate the landing nipples in order to achieve location of a mandrel in assembly with the landing nipple and then must insure that the tool supporting mandrel is properly positioned and locked to the landing nipple. It is desirable to provide a running tool which will efficiently locate landing nipples and which has no tendency to scar the landing nipple during location and setting of the mandrel.
In most cases running tools are of fairly complex nature and are difficult to disassemble, clean and reassemble. It is typically difficult to accomplish disassembly, cleaning and reassembly in the field. Because of the complexity of most running tools, once used, a significant period of time and extensive amount of labor is typically required to prepare them for reuse. It is desirable therefore to provide a running tool which is of simple nature and is reliable in use and which may be efficiently restored to usable condition under normal field conditions. It is also desirable to provide a running tool which may be simply and efficiently cleaned and restored to a set condition for reuse.
In many cases running tools for setting well equipment utilize dogs in order to locate and establish connection with landing nipples. Since dog devices have a tendency to bend and cause malfunctions as forces are applied thereto, it is desirable to provide a landing nipple location and connection system having internal lugs which effectively resist bending even under severe force application. It is also desirable to provide a running tool mechanism that achieves proper location and locking of tool mandrels within landing nipples by simple easily controlled movement of the running tool within the well tubing.